


“thanks for marrying me”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #30 - parkbrosfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	“thanks for marrying me”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for the hyungline. they really b married.

Sungjin wakes up to the sound of a loud cough then a sniffle, he turns to his other side to see Jaehyung sitting at the edge of the bed and groaning.

“Hey.” Sungjin rubs his hand on Jaehyung's back before crawling behind him, wraps one arm loosely on Jaehyung's waist. “You okay?”

“I think I caught something in the train yesterday on the way home.”

“I'll go cook something for you. You can go get the vitamins, right?” Jaehyung nods and Sungjin pecks his cheek as a good morning.

Over the years him and Jaehyung had been together, Sungjin learned to trust Jaehyung that he'll take care of himself but still he always ends up getting more sick when Sungjin isn't there. 'We're the perfect match!' Jaehyung would beam, coughing afterwards. while laughing because Sungjin would slap his arm slightly.

It looked like he has been prepared to take care of Jaehyung because Sungjin has an older sister who can't cook proper meals. Sungjin was her only salvation when their mother was out and he loved it, though she had to learn easy to cook meals from Sungjin. If Sungjin had a choice, he wouldn't learn how to cook but both of them would've starved. And now, Jaehyung's getting all of the benefits.

Sungjin stretches his arms above his head as he walks to the kitchen, automatically boiling water and dropping teabags onto two identical colored mugs but labeled with their initials just at the handle. He was quick to make their usual eggs and bacon with rice breakfast so he could pay attention to making chicken soup.

Jaehyung comes in later when Sungjin's putting everything into the plates, he tries to help but Sungjin gently pulls his arms and makes him sit down. He pouts at Sungjin and takes one of his hands, placing it over his chest, “I'm fine.”

“You always say that and you end up looking like you're on your deathbed a bit later.” Sungjin squeezed his hand and pokes his cheek before turning back to his soup, “Go eat first.”

“Hurry. I can't eat well without you.”

A whining Jaehyung is a Jaehyung that needs a lot of attantion and even if Sungjin rolls his eyes at his cheesy words, he ends up giving in anyway.

“I'm so glad yesterday was my last day of work.” Jaehyung groans, wrapping himself in one of the blankets. Sungjin helps him until he's fully tucked and wrapped before playing the new Christmas movie.

“You wouldn't even be able to stand up if you did have work tomorrow.” Sungjin carefully places himself between the backrest and Jaehyung.

“True. But I think I'll be fine, I already drank your special soup.”

“You know that's not how it works.” Sungjin chuckles.

“You know what works?” Jaehyung turns his head to look at him, freeing an arm from the blanket. Sungjin raises one eyebrow when Jaehyung cups his jaw, the cold metal pressed against skin. “A kiss.”

Sungjin leans down but Jaehyung turns his head a little and he ends up kissing just beside Jaehyung's lips. Well, Sungjin could get sick but his immune system is still quite strong.

“Thanks for marrying me.” Jaehyung whispers, staring directly at Sungjin. It should be something that Sungjin is used to by now but his heart still races, beats faster, making him a bit breathless.

“You're making it hard for me to not kiss you on the lips.”

Jaehyung giggles, pushing his arm back into the blankets. Sungjin sighs as he kisses the side of his head before laying his head on Jaehyung's shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
